


Adoration

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Incomplete short of Gabe being jealous lol
Relationships: Urion Verscont/Damian McClain





	Adoration

Gabe scoffed. "He's captured by everything you do, man. How can you still think that?!" He remarked, sitting up when Damian slightly rolled his eyes. "Dude, he gives you moony eyes every time you show any kind of affection. It's pretty pathetic, really." Gabe leaned back down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "Well.. I don't think it's pathetic. It's.. actually pretty cute." Hol up. Gabe raised his head to look at Damian, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So.. you acknowledge he's a clingy fuck?" Gabe asked, to Damian's annoyance. "Okay, maybe he's a little clingy, but honestly you're more clingy than Urion's ever been." "That's cause I'm your best friend, man!" Gabe exclaimed. "You've known Urion for like, what, two months?" "Yeah.." There was something more to that 'yeah' then Damian was letting on. Gabe knew that something had happened between Urion and Damian a while back, something that made Urion somehow start to open up to his bro. And Damian.. Damian treated Urion like some kind of perfect person. Gabe knew that their job was to get info on Urion, but Damian was actually becoming the guy's friend. Ugh.


End file.
